My Own Fairy Tale 3
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for Mikayla and Loke. Everything is set and Mikayla can't wait. Now would be the perfect time for her ex to come and spoil the fun. In the final Fairy Tale, we delve into Mikayla's troubling past and learn her secrets. One might even call off the wedding...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the third book of my own Fairy Tale! This has been so much fun, and I am so happy that you are reading today! Thanks!**

* * *

"No." I confirmed. "Never in a million years. I won't do it." Levy rolled her eyes at me. She just didn't understand my reasoning. "Come on Mikayla." She pleaded. "Who doesn't wear a dress on their wedding day?"

"The groom." I replied grumpily. She huffed and waved her hand. "I hate to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Bisca, Mirajane and Lucy piled in, their faces said they meant business. "What did you bring them for..."

"Get her!" Levy yelled. Everyone pounced on me, Bisca holding my arms and Lucy holding my feet. Mirajane stood over me and held up the dress. I knew I had lost this one. I sighed. "_FINE._ Put it on." Levy nodded and the girls let me go. Sheesh. All that so I would put on a dress. I wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "Mikayla?" Loke called. "Sweetie,you there?" I began to make my way to the door when Bisca pulled me back. I frowned. "What's the matter? It's Loke." Bisca rolled her eyes and sat me down. "Mikayla, when you're about to get married, and you're in your dress before the wedding, the groom is not allowed to see you until you are married." I scoffed. "Who said that?" Bisca shrugged. "I don't know. I just know it's bad luck." I groaned, exasperated. Levy opened the door, but only a crack, so Loke couldn't see inside. I could hear them talking and Levy saying "Okay, bye!" And slamming the door in his face. "Wait! Loke!" Levy sat me back down, clicking her tongue. "You have to get ready for your wedding. Come on, let me fit your dress." I stood there as they pulled at the dress, making it as tight as they possibly could.

"Try sucking in your breath." Levy

"Let it out a little." Bisca  
"No, that's not right..." Mirajane.

"Come on, let her breathe!" Lucy.

Finally, I was able to breathe and I looked in the mirror. I had a sleeveless flowing white gown with beautiful roses around the waist. My hair was topped with a diamond tiara. I looked more like royalty than a bride. But I still liked it. It fit me perfectly. I smiled. "Heh. this is amazing..."

"Told you." Levy said. I heard another knocking on my door. Levy frowned at the door. "Jeez, Loke really wants to see you." She swung the door open. "Okay! You see her! Happy now..." her voice trailed off at the end. It wasn't Loke at the door this time. A tall man, maybe twenty-eight, stood there. He had red hair like Loke's, only his was a darker red, and lime green eyes. He looked at me with a pleasently surprised look on his face. "It's you." He said, a wistful smile coming over his face. What was he doing here? I stepped back, never taking my eyes off of this man. I scowled at him. "Why are you here?" I snapped. He looked taken aback. Levy and the rest looked very confused. "Mikayla, who is this guy?" She asked. I growled.

"This is Senki. My ex-fiancee"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Sorry this was really short. I was cut on time, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**


	2. Unwanted guest

**Hello**** again! Welcome o the next chapter! Enjoy! I love writing stories with my own characters. I don't have to worry if I got their story right or not! **

* * *

_I checked my card one last time. Yep. This was it. It was a fancy estate with flowers growing in the garden. It even had a balcony. "Okay, Senki Drake." I muttered. "He better not have a filthy house." I knocked a few times and the door swung open. A boy about my age, but maybe a few years older was at the doorway. He looked down a me a gave a slight frown. "Who are you?" He asked distastefully I bowed like my stepmother showed me. "My name is Mikayla Kano. I believe your father hired me to be a maid?" The boy scowled. "My father didn't hire anyone." He said, an accusing tone in his voice. I looked up with confusion. "But then...who-"_

_"I am Senki Drake." The boy said with scorn. I cleared my throat. No one told me I had to work for a teenage boy. This was going to be harder than I thought. He glared at me and stepped aside. "Come on in, I guess."_

* * *

I was fourteen then. I had to work as a maid for him long ago. I tried so hard to erase my memories of Senki, but now here he was. Staring at me in my wedding gown. "What do you want, Senki?" I asked him coldly. "I thought you had left." Senki smiled sadly at me. "I did. But then I read in the Wizards Weekly magazine, that Mikayla Kano was getting married. I couldn't miss your big day."

"Well miss it!" I snapped. "I don't want you at my wedding. Or my funeral, or _anywhere around me!"_ Senki just shook his head and grinned. The creep. "Mikayla, I know you don't want to have much to do with me at all, but please. I want to see your wedding day. You've grown up so much in the last few years." _Where's Loke when I need him? _I looked down. Oh yeah. I still had my Gate Key. The one Loke gave me. I closed my eyes and called out Loke mentally. I didn't care if Mirajane and Levy hung me by my toes because Loke saw me in my dress. I needed him. And now. Within seconds, Loke appeared in front of me. He looked up at me and took one look before bursting out laughing. I turned my head to Levy and gave her this "I _told_ you so" Look. Loke sobered up and managed to speak to me.

"Um...What are you wearing?" He asked, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

"A dress." I said plainly. Loke seemed to stop and looked me up and down. "You look cute."

If Loke says you look cute in something, take it off immediatley. Trust me.

Loke turned and finally noticed Senki. He frowned deeply at him. "Who's this?" He asked calmly, trying not to scream at Senki. Senki looked on at Loke with that calm cool demeanor. "I am Senki Drake. How do you know my Mikayla?"

Loke's eyes widened angrily. Uh, oh...

"_Your _Mikayla?! She's my_ wife." _Loke said. He was wearing his bully face, and I knew Loke was upset. I tugged on his sleeve. He turned around, his bully face still on. "You know we aren't really married yet, sweetie." I said. His eyes narrowed at me and I figured it was time for me to shut up. He looked back at Senki, hatred burning through his sunglasses. "Look," Loke said. "I don't want any trouble from you okay?" Senki shrugged like it was no big deal. "Okay, fine. But, Mikayla." He called me. I looked up at him, trying on my best mean face. "What?"

"Can't wait to see the wedding. I'm sure it'll be amazing." With that, he stepped out of my room and out of my house. Loke turned to me and stared me in my eyes. "Mikayla." He said in his boss voice. I tried to avoid it, but it coulnd't be helped. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Who was that guy? Do you know him?" I nodded weakly. "He was my ex-Fiancee." I said with a murmur. Loke's face paled. "You're what?" He breathed. He didn't look mad anymore. Now he looked hurt. It pained me to see him like this. I hated hurting Loke. "It's nothing anymore." I assured him. "We broke up. I realized what a dirtbag he was and dumped him." I grinned at him, but Loke's frown didn't fade. He sighed and shook his head. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mikayla, promise me. If that man does anything to you, tell me. I'll take care of him." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I gotta get back." He said. I held the key. "Love you." He said, giving me another kiss. "I love you, too." I whispered. He disappeared back into his key and I held it tightly.

"Mikayla..." Levy said. I looked up and yelped. She was giving me that glare that told me that she was gonna kill me. "Loke saw your dress! What's the matter with you?!"

Because apparently, that's all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this took so long. School work and all...Please review! I love you guys!**


	3. Joining Fairy Tail

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And a-one, and a-two, and a-...Oh, come on!" I inwardly groaned. I did something wrong..._Again._ Vijeeter was a nice guy and an even better teacher. But sometimes he was such a divo. I kicked when I was supposed to turn. Oops. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Loke rolling his eyes. "I think she did fine." He said. What a doll. Vijeeter sighed dramatically. "Of course it's fine. Until she crashes into something. It would be a disaster!" While Vijeeter went on about my horrible dance moves, Loke was making the universal "He's crazy" Gesture and I was holding in a laugh. It was like we hadn't just had a semi-fight about Senki. Loke held out his hand and I took it. Me and Loke snuck out of Vijeeter's dance studio. It was nice to finally get a break from all that craziness. "Come on. Let's get a drink. You look parched." I nodded. Loke knew me so well. It was so cute. We stepped into the Guild hall. There was a big commotion in the hall. I looked at Loke in confusion. He shrugged. We stepped down the stairs to see what was going on. Levy looked up and saw us coming down. She ran to us and began to look a little nervous. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Me and Loke was gonna get some drinks. What's going on here?" I asked. She looked out the corner of her eyes. "I don't think you should do that..."

Loke stood on his tiptoes and scanned the room. "Did someone new join Fairy Tail?" Loke asked. Levy started pushing me and Loke up the stairs. I gently pushed her out the way and made my way through the crowd, Loke following. I parted through the crowd to see what got Levy all nervous. Then I saw it.

Mirajane was giving Senki a mark. The mark for fairy Tail. On his back. The part that really got me mad was that it was in the exact same spot as Loke's. "What the hell is this?!" I demanded, every head turned to me in shock. Loke stood behind me, tense. Senki gave me his classic smirk that made me furious. "Why are you here?!" I demanded. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Senki shrugged. "Guess I forgot." Senki smirked. In frustration, I swung at Senki with my fist. Loke grabbed my arm to stop me, but I kept fighting him. "Let me at 'im!" I growled angrily. The guild fell in a hush as I let out my inner wild animal on Senki. Senki held out his hands in surrender. "Mikayla, sweetheart. It's just me." He said calmly.

"That's the problem!" I screamed. I turned to Mirajane. "How could you let him in here?!" I asked. She looked at me, a little afraid. I realized I had lost my temper. That was rare. I never did that. I looked around the guild hall, examining everyone's faces. Loke's was concerned and scared. Mirajane looked hurt. Levy was sad. And Senki still had that stupid smile on. I breathed out a sigh and ran out of the guild hall. I just needed some time to myself.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Gray asked. Mikayla never ever did that. Loke was worried about her. What did this Senki fellow do to get her like this? Loke went to follow her when Senki said, "You've made her lose her sanity." Loke paused and turned his head. "What did you say?"

"I think she's too attached to her. You've made her go crazy."

In a flash, Loke was in his face, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Look, you wannabe, you might look like me and act like me and even have the same tattoo spot as me, but you'll _never _be me. Got it?" Senki nodded. Good. He looked scared. Loke ran out of the guild hall to find Mikayla. Whatever that idiot did, Loke would find out.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! I'll write more tomorrow, promise! Please review!**


	4. Take me Home

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Mikayla?" I heard Loke call me. I quickly pulled the covers over my head and curled up in a tight ball. I didn't want to talk about it. I felt Loke sit down next to me and ripped off he covers, jolting me up. "Hey!" I cried. I reached out to grab the covers back but Loke held them where I couldn't reach. "Loke, give it back! I'm not in a good mood for this!"

"Exactly. That's why I need to talk to you." Loke said. I groaned and turned my back to him. "Mikayla, what's going on with you and Senki?" Loke asked. "You've never like this. I need to know what happened. What did Senki do to you?" I paused. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him getting worried. I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing. I mean, I can't tell you." Loke looked surprised. "Why not?" He asked. I shook my head. "I just can't, okay?" It was quiet for a long time. I was feeling horrible. I wanted to tell Loke everything. But I just couldn't worry him so much. I waited for Loke to leave when I felt his lips run down my neck. I jumped up in surprise. "Loke...what are you doing?" He ran his hand up my arms. I knew he was doing his seduction thing. "Oh, nothing. I just want to some answers from you. This is the only way I know how." He kissed me on my lips slowly and wrapped his arms slowly around my waist. I really tried not to give in to his sexy behavior, but it was futile. He had me. "Okay, okay." I said, pulling away from him. Loke had a proud look on his face. Good for him, huh?

* * *

_"What are you doing?" I looked up from my cleaning. Senki stood behindme. I tried not to let his rudeness get to me. I turned back to the duster. "I'm doing what you told me to do. Like I've been doing the entire time I was here." Senki frowned deeply but said nothing more. It had been a week since I started working at the Drake's residence, and still no sign of an adult. I was beginnig to think that Senki really was the only one living here._

_"Why are you working here, anyway?" He asked me. I sighed. The questions. "My stepmother made me. We need the money." Senki looked confused. "Unlike you, I'm poor." I clarified. Senki nodded. It was quiet for a while. I really needed to get out of this house. _

_"If you want," Senki said. "I-I can help pay for you guys. Your family." What?_

* * *

"Don't tell me you're mad at him because he offered you money." Loke said incredulous. I grinned and shook my head. "No. It wasn't that." To tell the truth, I didn't really know why I was mad at Senki. There wasn't really a legit reason. Which made me feel worse than I already did. I sighed and lay down. "Loke, I don't know, okay?" I covered my face with my hands. "Can we just be engaged and have our wedding in a few months?" Loke looked down at me and grinned. "Whatever you want." I smiled and gazed up at his handsome face. I felt this weird urge and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. He looked surprised but kissed me back with equal passion. I began to undo his tie and his shirt. I needed to taste him on my tongue, feel him on my skin-

There was a knock on my door and me and Loke jumped up. Senki opened the door and looked in. He had a smug look on his face as I blushed furiously. Loke just looked annoyed. "Um...Did I interrupt anything?" He asked oh, so kindly. I frowned, not as mad at him now than I was before. I shook my head as Loke stood up, straightening himself out. "Can't you see we're kinda _busy_ here?" He asked. Senki held back a little chuckle. "Oh, I can see..."

I felt myself smile. I remembered for a split second why I loved Senki so much. Then I snapped out of it, realizing what I was thinking. I had to stop. I loved Loke. Senki had his chance and he blew it. Senki turned to leave. "I just came to remind you of your performance tonight, Mikayla." He said. I grinned politely. "Thanks." I said. Loke held out his hand and helped me stand up. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, trying to look happy. But then again, I'm not a great actress.

* * *

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out

I waved and stepped off the stage. Levy and Mirajane were there to congratulate me as usual. "Where's Loke?" I asked, looking around. "He had to go." Mirajane told me. "He said he had something important to do."

"Oh," I said sadly. I walked out of the backstage area. It felt weird not to be with Loke. Especially when it was so late at night. Anything could happen to me.

_Rustle_! I froze and looked around. I didn't see anything, but I was brisled like a cat. Ready to strike if anything came at me.

"Boo."

I screamed and kicked at whatever spoke to me. I turned to fight and gasped. Senki was hunched over and clutching his stomach, gasping for breath. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" I cried. Senki stood up straight, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I'm fine, Mikayla." He said. He waved off my help. "What were you up to?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was going home..."

"I'll take you." He said. I didn't really want to, but it was dark, so...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Mikayla Needs A Timeout

**Thank you, faithful readers! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm very busy lately. But luckily here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I wasn't really happy about Senki walking me home. I had to remind myself that I had Loke. My fiancee. I thought I would be okay, as long as Senki didn't try something stupid. "You're a really good singer." Senki said. I gave him a sideways glance. "What?" I asked. "I said, you're a good singer. I never knew you could sing so well." I shrugged indifferently. "Thanks." I said. "I dance too." Senki looked at me impressed. "Why didn't you take a carrer in music, then?" I shook my head, wanting him to drop the subject. "I wasn't good enough yet." And I was silent the rest of the way. _Jeez, Loke._ I thought._ Great time to have something to do._

* * *

"Hey, Aries?" Loke called. She turned from her knitting and grinned. "Oh, hello, Mr. Married Man!" Loke gave a little smile. "No just yet. In a few months. Can I ask you something?" He asked. Aries nodded and patted the ground next to her. "Here you go." Loke sat down next to her. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. Loke shrugged. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "It's Mikayla." He said. "I think someone is bothering her." Aries tilted her head a little to show she was listening. "Senki Drake is his name. He's her Ex-Fiancee. He came out of nowhere and joined Fairy Tail. She's been all nervous and fidgety. I'm worried about her." Aries processed this information in her head. "I see. I think her past is haunting her too much." She said. Loke didn't like the sound of that. "Maybe this Senki Drake guy is, I don't know, trying to get her back." Loke's head shot up. "Do you really think..." Aries sighed. "It's happened before. I don't see why it wouldn't happen again." Loke felt his fists clench at the thought of someone taking Mikayla away. He couldn't allow it. He had to get Senki out of Fairy Tail. Before it was too late.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." I said. Senki nodded. I was about to step inside my house when a stupid thought ran through my head. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. Senki looked surprised. After I had been so cold to him too. I almost changed my mind but he said "Sure. Thank you." I shrugged. "Don't get a big head, okay?" I stepped inside and hung up my coat and took off my shoes. "I was gonna make myself some tea." I said. "Want some?" Senki nodded and smiled. "That would be great." I turned and rolled my eyes. Why did I let this goon in my house? It's not like I was still in love with him, right? _Right?_

"Mikayla," He said from behind me as I stirred the tea in the pot. "What happened to us?" That was a weird question. "Well, we got engaged, didn't work out." I said. "Is that good?" Senki looked a little sad. I didn't care. This was all his fault, anyway. "I loved you, Mikayla." I froze. What did he just say? I turned in shock. "What do you mean?" I asked. Senki ignored my shock and looked at me with a loving gaze. "I came back for you," He said. I felt myself blush, looking in that face. The face I loved so much, then hated with a passion. Senki took my hand in his, holding it tightly. "I wanted to see you again. After all these years, I couldn't stand not being with you, but your fiancee beat me to it." I tried to back away from him, but hit the cabinet. Oh, God... "I still love you, Mikayla." Senki said and leaned down to kiss me. I shut my eyes. _Loke..please forgive me..._

"What are you doing?!" I whipped my head around and to my relief, Loke stood there in my doorway. He looked genuinely pissed off. He charged at Senki and pushed him away from me. "Loke, what are you doing?" He ignored me and pressed Senki against the wall, grabbing his throat. "Stop it!" I cried. "Who do you think you are?!" He said outraged. Senki tried getting Loke off of him. "I-I'm sorry..." I jumped on Loke's back like a monkey. "Loke, let him go!" I ordered. Loke looked over his shoulder at me, scowled, but let Senki drop to the floor, clutching his neck. I stepped back and stared at them. The twom people I loved. Literally at each other's throats. It was horrible. Loke came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. In anger, I whipped his hand off of me. He jumped back. "What's wrong?" Loke asked. I glared at him and Senki. "I can't take this anymore!" I shouted. Senki and Loke both looked confused. "Take what?" Loke asked, concerned. I gestured to the both of them. "Both of you! You're fighting him any chance you get," That was directed at Loke. "And you come back, ruining my life all over again. And then you try to put the moves on me!" Senki looked downtrodden. I stormed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Loke asked. I opened it. "_I'm _not going anywhere. _You two_ are leaving. Now." Loke's hurt expression would normally break my heart, but this was different. He and Senki slowly exited my home. Loke turned back to me as Senki made his way home. "Mikayla. I'm sorry." He said. I slammed the door in his face. I didn't care. I hated when people fought over me like that.

* * *

_Twenty years ago_

_"What do you want me to do with my daughter?" Daddy asked Lauren, my new mom. She looked at me with an angry frown. I didn't understand what I did to make her hate me so much. She looked back at my Daddy. "We need to do this, Roland! We have no money and the food is running out. We have no other choice." Daddy picked me up and let me sit in his lap. He shook his head. "I can't do that, Lauren." He said. "I can't give Mikayla away like that. She has a life ahead of her. I want her to get a job, find the perfect man, get married. I want grandchildren. I need the best for my daughter." Lauren scoffed. "Please! Where could she possibly find a man? She's a freak! She moves objects with her mind! She read my mind yesterday!" Daddy covered my ears. "Don't say that! She's not a freak! She is a beautiful young girl. I don't see why no one wouldn't want her." Lauren charged out the room. "She's a witch, Roland!" She called out. I frowned and looked up at Daddy's kind face. "Am I really a freak, Daddy?" I asked. He grinned and held me tight. "Of course not, sweetheart. You're a lovely person. I love you, darling" I hugged him. "I ove you too, Daddy."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you review and tune in for more! **


	6. I love you

**Hello again, readers! Today is Valentine's Day, so I decided to make this chapter extra special! Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy burst into my room, a look of blissful happiness on her face. She held a rose in one hand and was wearing a lovely red and pink dress. "Hi," I greeted sadly. Levy looked around my room curiously. "Where's your rose?" She asked me. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm not getting a rose from anyone today." She looked confused. "Why not?" I shrugged, trying not to seem too upset. "I kinda screamed at him last night and slammed the door in his face." Levy frowned. "That's it?" She said. I looked up at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean that's it? I was so mean to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he left me forever." Levy was silent for a while. Then she got up and went into my closet. She reached in and grabbed the wedding dress out. I raised my eyebrow. "What are you doing with that dress?" I asked. She threw it at me. "Put it on." She said. "And meet me at the front of the Guild Hall in ten minutes." I was hesitant, but I did as I was told.

* * *

I found Levy at the guild hall's front door. "What's going on here?" I asked in my wedding dress. She looked me up and down and smiled. "You look beautiful." She said. I grinned. Levy took my arm and went to open the doors. I looked at her confused. "What's going on here?"I asked her. She giggled. "Just watch!" She pushed me through the doors and I gasped. The guild hall was transformed. Therre were rows of chairs with people sitting in them. The girls of Fairy Tail were on one side, wearing the same dresse that Levy was wearing, their hair in buns. The boys were in suits, looking handsome. Then I looked up and saw him. Loke stood in the middle of the room, smiling at me with a happy look. He came towards me me, step by step. I stepped to him too, smiling, not quite understanding what was going on.

Loke finally reached me and took my hands in his, gazing into my eyes. "Hello, beautiful." He said. "What is going on here, Loke?" I asked. He smiled and brought me up to the front of the room. I realized just what was happening here.

Makarov came in the room then. He stood between us and grinned. "Hello. We are gathered here today to join the union of Mikayla and Loke." I gasped and looked to Loke. "Is this what you were planning?" I asked. Loke laughed and nodded. "Surprise!"

* * *

**THE WEDDING RECEPTION WILL BEGIN TOMORROW! BIG SURPRISES AHEAD!**


	7. Wedding Bells were Ringing

**Welcome to chapter 7! I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy! 3**

* * *

Senki looked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall's window. He could see Mikayla and Loke, looking happier than they ever had. Mikayla was so beautiful, and she looked as happy as he'd ever seen her. Senki could never get her to look at him like that. She didn't love him like she loved Loke. He began to peel away when he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said. The stranger shook his head. "It's alright. Are you here to see the wedding?" Senki shrugged. "I've seen enough weddings in my life." He said casually. The stranger looked at him curiously, then t the window. "Do you know the bride?" He asked. Senki nodded sadly. "Yes. She was my fiancée a few years back." The man raised his eyebrow with surprise. "Is that so? What happened?" Senki looked back at Mikayla. Now she was saying her vows to Loke. God, it was painful to watch. "I made some mistakes in my life with her. She hates me for it now." The man nodded understandingly. "I see. Do you want her back?" He asked. Senki paused to think about it. It was true he missed her. He wanted her to forgive him and be able to love him again. But as he looked on, he saw her blissful face looking up at Loke. She loved him. Loke could care for her better than Senki ever could. He shook his head. "No. I-I can't. Mikayla is happy with Loke. I don't want to get in the way of her happiness." R=They were quiet for a while. Then the man stepped in front of him. "You would lose her so easily. For _happiness_?" He said the word like it was so disgusting. "Oh, please! You both can be happy! Let me help you." Senki looked the man up and down. He could get Mikayla to love him again? This was worth listening to.

* * *

"And do you, Mikayla Kano, take Loke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Makarov asked me with a big grin. I looked at Loke, smiling. "I do." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I took Loke's hands in mine and laughed. "Of course I do." I never felt this way before. All my life, I had been pushed around and made fun of. Then Loke came into my life and flipped it all around. I seriously loved him. I would give anything to be with him.

"Now, if there's anyone here who believes that these two should not get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Makarov announced. _Please forever hold your peace. Please, please, pleeeease! _I thought. Luckily, no one said anything. Thank God. "Good." Makarov said, nodding. "Well then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wi-"

"_STOP THIS WEDDING!_" a voice cried. _Oh, come on._ I thought frustrated. I turned my head to see the bonehead who was ruinine the best day of my life. Want to know the big surprise? It was Senki. He was charging towards me and Loke, looking a little mad. He stopped in front of Loke, standing in his face. "Listen, big shot." Senki said. "I need you to know that I love Mikayla. I can't deal with the fact that she's gonna get married to someone like you!" Loke glared at him and began to say something, then looked at me. His face softened slightly. "Oh, is that right?" He said. "Do you remember that one incident where Mikayla didn't want us fighting over her? You love her so much, you would respect her wishes." Senki growled a little and turned to me, grabbing my hands. "Mikayla, please. Try to understand." He said. Loke looked like he wanted to rip Senki to bits, but held back. "I love you. I need you to come back to me." I shook my head. "I can't, Senki. I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I'm with Loke now. I can't go with you." Senki pulled away from me and glared at me and Loke. He looked to my left at Levy. "Okay then." He said. He pulled out a knife and leaped at her. We all gasped as he held the knife at her throat. She tried to fight him off, but it was useless. "I will give you two days to make your decision. If Mikayla comes with me, I will let your friend go. If not, she dies. Got it?" With that he disapeared in a puff of smoke and Levy went with him. "No!" I cried. I fell to my knees, sobbing into my nice dress. 'He's gonna kill her." I said. Loke came over and put an arm around me. "No he's not. Just calm down. We'll get him." I nodded and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

* * *

"Let me go, you creep!" Levy shouted at Senki. She was slung over his shoulder. He carried her through an abandoned shack. He dropped her on the floor and locked the door. "Stay in there." He ordered. _Oh, like I actually have a choice._ Levy thought bitterly. She could hear people talking outside. Senki was talking to someone.

"It went well, sir." Senki said. "I thank you." She could see him bow to whoever he was talking to. The man talking to him shook it off. "It's alright. I love helping people in need. Besides, I have a bone to pick with Mikayla and Loke."

"Just remember, Mikayla's mine. I give you Loke's head." Senki said. Levy gasped. Oh, no. The man grinned sadistically. "Yes. I would like that very much."

"I am proud to call you Master, Jellal." Senki said. Levy held in a scream. Jellal was back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Questions!**

**1.) Do you think Senki can be a good guy or a bad guy?**

**2.) Why can't Jellal just die already? -_-"**


	8. Hard Choices

**Hello, everyone! Ah, finally we reach the good part!...Not that every part was good... Let's get on with it, shall we? Of course we shall. ;)**

* * *

I sat on my bed, still in shock at what had just occured a few moments ago. Senki had barged in, ruined me and Loke's wedding, threatened us, and kidnapped Levy. This was too much for me. Loke sat on the chair across me. He was covering his face with his hands. I stared at him for a long time. He was quiet for a really long time, for he had a choice on his hands. A big one too. Either give me up, or Levy died. Even I didn't know what to do with myself. I continued to check on Loke, still covered by his hands. "Loke?" I called. He peeked up and tried to grin. "Hey, sweetie. I promise we're gonna get to the bottom of this. Levy will be fine. And so will you."

"Something else is bothering you." I said. I knew because I read his mind. I didn't do that much anymore because I already knew he was Leo and he was a Celestial Spirit. But now he was hiding something else. He was scared. Of what, I didn't know. Loke closed me out. He shook his head dismissively. "Mikayla, really. I'm fine." Okay. He forced my hand. I had a way to get what I wanted easily. I got up and casually stepped in front of Loke. He looked up, a little confused. "Wha-"

Loke had seduction, but I had my brain. I shot out my hand and grabbed his face, ulling it close to mine. "What are you doing..." Loke's voice trailed off as I gave him my Death Stare. I only used this when I really needed information. This was that time. Loke's pupils dilated. _Okay, hun. I wish you didn't make this so difficult. But it has to be. Now, tell me what's the matter with you._ Loke managed to push me away from me. "What was that?!" He asked. I shrugged.

"If I tell you, do you_ promise_ to never do that again?" I giggled and nodded. He sat down next to me on my bed and took my hand. He took in a deep breath and squeezed tighter. "I-I don't want to make a choice like this." He said. "I don't want to lose you." I looked into his eyes. "What..."

"I love you. I can't lose you to someone like him. I just can't. I don't know if I can do it." I looked into his eyes and gasped. I actually saw tears forming in his eyes. He went on. "I mean," He said, his voice cracking. "I don't know why it's so hard for me, you know? I just want to be with you forever and ever. And now here comes Senki and he comes and ruins everything, wants to take you away from me..." He turned away from me. I knew he was crying. He didn't want me to see him. I ran a hand through his hair to calm him down. "Honey, it's okay. I'll be okay. Honest." I waited a few seconds. He said nothing. I got up to leave him alone when he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me down on the bed and kissed me. I kissed him back, not understanding what was happening. I could feel his hands run up and down my back, sliding down to my hips. I could tell Loke was worried about losing me. I could feel it. Just by the way he kissed me. It was unlike any kiss I ever had with him. Then he did the unexpected. He pushed me down on my bed, still kissing me. I blushed but went along with it anyway. I didn't care what happened. I needed him to know I would be there for him and that he had no reason to worry about me anymore. I loved him. I loved Loke.

* * *

Levy sat back on the wall of the shack, wanting to get out of there now. She sighed, closing her eyes. She was sleepy, thirsty and-

_Grrrrlll..._

Hungry. She was hungry too. The door swung open and Senki stood in the doorway. He held a small plate of food and a glass of water. "Here." He said, dropping it to the floor. "It's dinner. Jellal made me feed you." Levy nodded her thanks and took the food: A sandwich, and nibbled on it with satisfaction. Senki hung around, watching her. She pretended not to notice. "Why does she love him so much?" Senki asked out of the blue. Levy looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. "Why else? They were literally meant for each other. It's written in the stars." Senki's eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?" He asked. She grinned wider. "Well, Loke is, well, Leo. Mikayla's a Leo."

Senki still looked confused. "I-I don't..."

"Her birthday falls on the final day of the Leo in the Zodiac. Therefore, Mikayla and Loke are perfect for each other. I think they were meant to be together." Levy explained. Senki said nothing. He just turned his head and left, slamming the door. He probably knew she was telling the truth, but wouldn't say so. Now she had a bigger problem on her hands. How was she gonna get Loke and Mikayla here? Hmm... She found a small scrap of paper lying on the floor in the corner. She reached out and grabbed it. She quickly scrawled a little message on it. She closed her eyes and blew on the paper, watching it fly out the crack in the door, off to Mikayla and Loke. Hopefully, Mikayla and Loke would get it, and they would come to save her. She was alive for now, but knowing Jellal, she wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting so patiently! So sorry this is taking so long! The stupid computer keeps breaking down and stuff. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	9. Trust is a Powerful Thing

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Do you ever have those days where you wake up, you think you had a great dream, and then you find out it was all real. I had that. Take today for example. I woke up with Loke next to me in my bed. I held in a gasp because I didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like a sleeping baby. I placed a hand on his face and pushed some hair. I didn't quite remember what had happened last night, but I knew that it resulted in me and Loke in bed. Without much clothing on either. I blushed a furious red. To think I actually did this with him made me feel so...God, I didn't know how to describe it. Happy was a good way, but also nervous. I mean, I just had sex with _Loke._ Granted, I loved him, but I never thought this would occur so soon. I sighed and got out of bed, trying not to wake Loke up. I headed into the bathroom. I turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking myself out. My hair grew longer over the years, I just looked...older. I began to step out when I bumped into Loke. He looked down at me in surprise then smiled. "Hey, you." He said. I blushed as I saw he wasn't wearing his shirt. "Hi." I said, my heart pounding out of my chest. He leaned down to kiss me. I paused in the kiss. Loke looked in my eyes. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head and grinned. "No, I'm good." I pulled away from him and opened the window.

"Actually," I said. "I am still kinda worried about Levy." Loke leaned on the bathroom doorway. "Mikayla, it's gonna be okay. We'll get her back. I promise." I grinned reluctantly. "I really hope that I can keep you and have Levy back too." He said. I sighed. I was thinking the same thing. I didn't want to go with Senki either. But I had to rescue Levy-

Suddenly a small object whacked me in the head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I picked up the object-a peice of paper_ and unfolded it. There was a mesage on it. I read it aloud. "Mikayla and Loke. I am okay for now, but I probably won't be for long. I need you guys to come here now! Jellal is here too." I gasped. Jellal had her? Loke's eyes grew wide. Then they narrowed. "Here." I handed him the paper. "There's where she is." He looked over it and nodded. "Good. I'll go get her." I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?!" I asked. He began to put on his jacket in grabbed his gear. "Wait!" I said. "Wait for me." Loke shook his head. "No. I'm going by myself." He said. "Why?" I asked him. Loke frowned. Instead of answering me, he continued gathering his gear. "Loke!" I cried angrily. "Why don't you tell me anything anymore?" I asked him, offended. "I love you and I just want to know." I was quiet for a while and sat back on my chair and sighed. Loke looked down at me. He placed a hand on my head, stroking my hair. "Hey," He said. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt. I mean, Senki's after you. I'm just afraid of what he'll do-" I placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. Look, I know I'm not that strong. I'm sure as hell no Erza. But I want to be able to help you. Levy is my friend too. Either I go with you, or I go with Senki." Loke paused. He looked up at me in surprise. "What did you just..."

"Youu heard me." I said in my no nonsense voice. "I go with you. Or I go with Senki." Loke looked like he wanted to get mad at me, but he held it back. I waited a few moments for him to answer. He groaned a bit but said, "Fine. But if you die, it's on you." I giggled and got up to get my stuff. "Don't count on it, honey!" I said with a wink.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Lokayla (New couple name) prepares their rescue for Levy next chapter! Please review! ^^**


	10. Rescue Team

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! I'm really glad you could read it! ^^ Lokayla plan thier rescue for Levy here! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"So, you two are going to get her?" Makarov asked, frowning. Me and Loke nodded grimly. We had decided not to tell him about Jellal being behind this. We knew that if he knew about Jellal, he would never let us go. Makarov looked down at the floor and frowned. "I don't know, kids. I mean, what if he's more dangerous than we thought?" I nodded. "I uderstand that, sir." I said. "But I think I could get through to him if I tried. I know him, Master. He's not really that bad." Makarov looked at me, then at Loke. "Make sure she's safe." He said. Me and Loke took that as a yes. Loke bowed his head to Makarov. "I will, Master."

* * *

Levy had had it. She was getting all twitchy. Every noise was scaring her. If she didn't get out of here soon, she knew she would burst. And it was the second day. If Mikayla didn't get here, Levy was done for. She paced the floor, trying to come up with a plan, how to escape this prison. Of course, nothing came to her head. "Is she still there?" Jellal's voice said through the door crack. "Yes. I made sure to lock the door tight before I went to bed. Where is Miakyla?" Senki was anxious, Levy could tell. "Don't worry," Jellal said in a cajoling tone. "I'm sure she'll show up soon."

"But _when?" _Senki pressed on. "You promised me I'd be be able to see her within two days. It's been two days. Where is she?" With that, the door swung open and Levy jumped back with a yelp. Jellal's grinning face filled her vision. "They just haven't been promted enough." He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground hard. She landed on her shoulder hard. She cried as she heard a little _crack! _She was forced up again. "Maybe if I hurt you enough, they'll see I'm not kidding."

* * *

"But why can't I go with you?" Wendy cried, tugging at my arm. I looked to Loke for help, but he pretended he couldn't hear us. What a man. I knelt down on my knee to look her in the eyes. "Wendy, remember when the three of us went to Jellal's house to care for that 'panther'?" Wendy shivered. "How could I forget? He was scary." I nodded. "Exactly. Me and Loke don't want that happening again. Do you understand?" Wendy nodded hesitantly. "I guess so." I hugged her tightly. "Thatta girl."

"Hey, Mikayla, I'm ready." Loke said. Wendy gave me one last last hug. "Good luck. Bring Levy back home to us and get married." I laughed. "I'll do just that."

"We can use the boats at the dock." Loke told me, ruffling Wendy's hair. "I can give the guy the directions when we get there."

* * *

"So, what else about Senki should I know?' Loke asked me on the boat. He had given me his jacket to keep me warm and I huddled close to him. I shrugged. "What else would you want to know?"

"Like does he have any magic, other than that disappearing act he pulled the other day." Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember what Senki could do. I never remembered him using magic around me. I didn't know if he even had magic. "I-I don't remember. I hope he isn't hiding some crazy powers I never heard of." Loke nodded and frowned. He gazed up at the starry night. I looked up as well. I remembered the first time I looked up at the sky with Loke. I didn't know he was a Celstial Spirit then. I was taken back to the days where my life was simpler. Back when I first met him my first day at Fairy Tail...

* * *

_I shifted my backpack on my shoulder as I stepped to the doors of Fairy Tail. I wasn't nervous, but I wasn't eager to go in. I placed a hand on the door and peeked in. I have to say, I was slightly surprised. The place was a zoo. People were yelling at each other constantly, and fighting, things being thrown. I was surprised if I made it to the end of the hall. I stepped in carefully, dodging a glass heading towards my head. "Hello, there!" A cheery voice said next to me. I turned my head and saw a girl, a little older than me. She was smiling and her eyes were bright. I recognized her as Mirajane Strauss, Poster girl for Fairy Tail. I grinned, brushing my long brown hair out of my eyes. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually speaking with Mirajane..." She giggled. "You're new here, aren't you? Mikayla Kano?" I nodded. "We've been expecting you. I love meeting new people! Come with me." She lead me to a booth and she pulled out a stamp. "Now, Mikayla Kano. Tell me, where would you like you Fairy Tail stamp?" I thought about it really carefully. I wanted it in a place where people would know I was from Fairy Tail, but I wanted it in a unique place. I got it. I took off my shoes and pulled off my socks and put my foot on the booth. Mirajane looked surprised. "Here, please." I said cofidently. She nodded and stamed my foot. I felt a little rush of energy. I was officially a Fairy Tail member. This was the best feeling in the world-_

_"Watch out!" Mirajane called out. I turned my head and a bottle whacked me in my head. I fell backwards, flailing my arms to keep my balance, but my feet gave way. "Whoa!" Some one grabbed me around my waist to catch my fall. I looked up at my rescuer. It was a guy, but I couldn't see his face. I stood up and faced him, brushing myself off. "Thank you." I said. "That was a close one..." My voice trailed off as I looked at the man's face. He had cute tousled red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He wore sunglasses, which made him look even cooler. "No problem. Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting hurt so soon in the game." He said, smiling and winking. He held out his hand. "I'm Loke." He said. I took his hand, surprised at how well my hand fit in his. "I'm Mikayla. Mikayla Kano. I just moved here." Loke's smile grew. "I can tell. I would've known if I saw you. I would definately recognize a beauty like you." Then it hit me. This guys was a playa. I beat back the excited feeling of actuallly meeting a guy that would fall for me on the spot. My life story. Fantastic._

* * *

_"_What are you laughing about?" Loke asked. I didn't realize I was giggling in my sleep. I looked up and smiled. "Oh, you know. Girl stuff."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^ Please review! **


	11. Pierced

**Hello and thanks for reading! Before we begin, I just want to say how guilty I feel. I was reading book 11 of Fairy Tail and I couldn't help but think to myself: ****_Wow, Jellal's actually pretty hot... _****Then I finally snapped out of it and came to my senses. I'm a Loke girl...**

* * *

"Hey, Mikayla." I heard Loke say. I peeped open my eyes and looked up. "We're here." Loke said. I sat up and stretched my arms out. I rubbed my eyes, taking Loke's hand as he helped me up. We stepped off the boat and onto the shore. There wasn't much here except a huge rush of trees. "Is this it?" I asked him. Loke nodded grimly. "You ready?" I nodded. I was nervous though. I didn't know what Jellal had in mind. This was really unsettling. Loke leaned down and kissed me once more. "I'm here, Mikayla. Always." I smiled, for I knew what he said was true. "Let's go." I said.

* * *

Levy never felt so frail in her life. Blood was trickling down her face, she was bruised, and weak. _Jellal really beat me up bad. _Levy thought. She wondered if Mikayla and Loke would ever get here. She was in pain, the most pain she had been in forever. She wondered if Jellal would really kill her like he said.

Senki opened the door and peeked in. Levy jumped, but said nothing. She didn't feel like fighting anyone. She was too weak. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" He said. He stepped closer and looked at her face. He dabbed her cheek with a cloth. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Levy looked up, surprised. "I didn't mean for him to hurt you so much." Levy frowned. "Oh, yeah. Sure." She said, angrily. "I bet your just messing with me." Senki shook his head. "I'm serious. I really am sorry for what I did. I don't know why. I just wanted to be with Mikayla so bad. I let it get the best of me." Levy didn't quite believe him. True he wanted to see Mikayla, but why did he go to the extremes? To the point of joining Jellal? Senki looked genuinely upset. He hated what he did. He was guilty. Levy couldn't help but feel sorry for him. All he wanted was too feel loved by someone. That someone was Mikayla.

The door bust open again, this time it flewm off its hinges. Levy gasped as Loke stormed inside, Mikayla behind him. She spotted Levy and smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're alive!" She said. She ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Levy." Mikayla cried on her shoulder. Levy patted her back. She looked up to see Loke advancing on Senki, anger blinding him. "Get up!" He ordered harshly. Senki pushed up his glasses and stood up quickly. He was afraid. Levy knew. Loke grabbed Senki's shirt and pulled him up. "You, sir, are coming with us. I wish I could fight you, but unlike you I actually give a f*** about Mikayla's wishes. I'm her Frickin' _husband._" Levy never saw Loke look so angry, it scared her a little. Mikayla pulled away from her and helped her up. "Where's Jellal?" She asked, nervous. Levy shrugged. "I hadn't seen him all day."

"Ponyboy here can tell us." Loke said, glaring at him. Senki shook his head sadly. "I-I''m sorry. I can't tell." Loke raised a fist, threatening to pound his face in. Senki shrunk back in fear. "Really! I don't know where he is! Please don't hurt me." Mikayla came to Loke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, honey. He really doesn't know." Loke frowned. "Hmph." He grunted and let Senki go. "Let's get out of here before Jella gets here." He grabbed Senki's arm. "You're coming too." They began to walk out the barn when something flew out and hit Loke's shoulder. He yelled out and let go of Senki. He looked to see what had hit him: An arrow. "What the hell..." He stood up and pulled it out, making Mikayla wince. He pulled off his tie and used it as a bandage. "You didn't tell me people hunt around here, twerp." Loke growled at Senki. That's when Senki looked scared. 'They don't" He said. "Then how did an-"

Once more, an arrow shot out, this time hitting Loke straight in his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees. "No!" Mikayla screamed. Levy came to him, trying to get the arrow out.

"Bullseye!" Jellal said proudly behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Here's my question for you:**

**If you could be any Fairy Tail character, who would you be and why? Please review! ^^**


	12. Island of Loss

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! ^^ Thanks for the reviews! Me and my friend were thinking of what exactly Mikyala looked like. If The author of Fairy Tail were to put her in the story, what would she look like? Well, we got it. Here is a step by step on what we think Mikayla looks like.**

**1.) Take Bisca's face, but make the eyes a bit bigger. **

**2.) Cana's hair, but pinstraight and cut just above the shoulder. And a light caramel color.**

**3.) Natsu's smile. Best smile ever.**

**4.) Give her Loke's nose. What a cute nose it is! X3**

**5.) Slender, but with a figure.**

**There! That's pretty much how Mikayla is pictured. If you had a different few, well too bad. I'm right. You're wrong. **

**Oh, I'm just kidding. The reader is always right. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

I kneeled down and held Loke up. He was holding his wound, blood leaking between his hands. "I-I don't understand... how did it cut me...?" I tried to take the arrow out, but my hands were fumbling too much. "Oh, God, oh, God...He got you..."

"I see that my new arrows work just fine." Jellal said cheerfully. I looked up and growled. "What did you do to him, you fiend?!" I asked him. Loke was still holding his wound. "What did you just do to me?" Loke asked painfully. Jellal grinned evily. "You're not as immortal as you thought, Leo. That arrow in your chest is made with a magical metal that can indeed pierce a Celestial spirit." I gasped. This arrow could kill my fiancée, and I didn't know how to stop it. "Help him, Jellal! Please!" I cried.

"Why? I promised to help Senki get you back." Jellal said. I turned to Senki. "You need to tell him to stop this, Senki!" I cried. "Please! Do it for me!" Senki shook his head. "I didn't know that he would do this...take it this far. I didn't want him to hurt..." I shook his apology away. "You're a big, fat liar, Senki." I said, angrily. I tended to Loke's arrow wound. "You wanted this. You wanted Loke dead." Senki shook his head and frowned. "Mikayla, that's not true..." I ignored him. This was all his fault, and I wasn't ready to forgive him. I couldn't. Loke was hurt because of Senki. "Mikayla, try to understand." Senki said, still trying to get me to believe his lies. "I'm not evil. I never wanted this. I never knew." I stood up. "Levy, take care of him." I said. Levy nodded and began to help Loke. I walked up to Senki so I was about a few inches away from him. I glared at him. "I don't think I believe you." I said. "I mean, you kidnap Levy, then you have Jellal hurt my fiancée?" I frowned. "I really think you're evil." Senki's hurt face made my heart sink a little in my chest, but I called on fury to relieve my feelings of hate for this guy. "Look. I don't think you get it." I said. "We. Are. Done. For. Good." I made it perfectly clear. He looked as if I told him I murdered his entire family. He was stricken with grief. "I...I..."

"Well, I can't have that." Jellal said. In a flash, he raised his hand and Loke yelled out in pain. I turned to see what he was doing to him. I saw the arrow go deeper in Loke's chest. "_STOP IT!" _I screamed, tears streaming down my face. Jellal stopped for the moment, and grinned. "Why are you doing that?! Hasn't he suffered enough?" Jellal shook his head. "Not really, but I want to keep my promise to my friend here."

"I'm not your friend." Senki growled. Jellal seemed surprised. "Why whatever do you mean? I thought we were pals."

"Well, you thought wrong. You lied to me. You aren't helping anyone but yourself."

Well, finally. He got it. That's what Jellal did with _everybody,_ genius. Yeesh. He ran by Loke's side. I was about to protest when I saw him pull out the arrow. "Get...get away. I'll t-take care of it...myself..." Loke ground out. Senki ignored him. He ripped up the leg of his jeans and used it as a bandage for Loke's chest. "Don't move so much. It'll make the bleeding worse." Loke looked confused, but he obeyed haughtily. I was amazed at what I was seeing. Senki, the boy who loved me enough to kidnap my friend and hurt my fiancee, was helping save my fiancee's life. This was revolutionary, really. "Oh, isn't this sweet?" Jellal called out. I turned and looked behind me. Jellal had an arrow pointed at my back. "Mikayla!" Loke and Senki said at once. I stood ever so still, frozen. "Ah..."

"Now, Mikayla, darling." Jellal said in fake kindness. "You have a choice to make. Either go with him." I could feel the arrow point poke my spine. "Or I'll have to bloody you, Loke and Levy up a little. Would you want that?" I shook my head. "Look, you can have me, but leave Loke and Levy out of this." Loke stood up, wincing as he did so. "Let her go." He said in a weak voice. He'd lost a lot of blood, and he looked kind of woozy. Jellal laughed. "Or what? You'll get all 'protective' on me?" Loke tried to make his way to me, but his legs gave way and he collasped to the ground. "No!"

"I'm giving you a choice, Mikayla." Jellal said cajolingly. I began to run to Loke. I heard Jellal shoot his arrow. I expected the pain. But it wasn't there. I looked up, holding Loke's unconscious form and gasped. Senki looked over his shoulder at me and smiled weakly. Then, arrows in his chest, he fell face first to the ground. Possibly dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**


	13. Not Too Far Away From Me

**Welcome to chapter 13! This is probably the longest story I ever wrote, to be honest. I love it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

What would you do if your fiancee was in your arms with an arrow embedded in his chest, and your ex-fiancee face down on the dusty ground with blood pooling all around him? While you thik about it, Here's what I did. As soon as I saw Senki fall, I ran to him, crying. I knelt down at his side and carefully lifted him up. I turned his face so he could my face. "Senki...oh, my God, _why?_" Senki smiled weakly up at me. "So beautiful..." He whispered raspily. I shook my head, tears not wanting to stop. "Why did you do that? Why'd you take the arrow for me?" Senki shrugged slightly, then grunted in pain. "Why do...*cough* why do you think I did it? I told you that I wasn't really a bad guy..."

"You didn't have to kill yourself!" I shouted tearfully. "How could you have been so _stupid?!_" Senki continued to smile dopely at me. It broke my heart all over again. Senki really was telling the truth. He would die in order to ensure my safety. And he waas about to. In my arms. "Listen," He said. "I don't want to go on knowing I helped hurt you and Loke. I want you both to be happy. I should have just left you guys alone. Now I'm paying the ultimate price. I deserve it..."

"_Shut up!_" I screamed in his ear. The pain was too much. I could already lose Loke, now Senki...

"You don't mean that! You don't deserve death! You didn't do anything wrong! This was my own fault! I don't even know why I got mad at you for my childish acts! I'm just not good at blaming myself for anything! I put things on ather people, and lie to myself till I believe it! I did that to you, and now look!" That was when I held Senki so close and wept bitterly on his shoulder. "I really love you, Senki." I cried. "I always have. Always will." Senki kissed my cheek lightly. "I...love you too, Mikayla..." I felt Senki's body grow colder and colder. I looked down at him in panic. He gave me one last smile and his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. "No, no, no, no, _no!_!" I screamed. Senki was dead. He died saving my life. I remembered him telling me that the only way he wanted to die was by protecting me. He got his wish. I reached out to him and closed his eyes for the last time and sobbed. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Levy held me tightly, crying along with me. "I-I can't get Loke to wake up, Mikayla. I tried...I really did." The pain. It was almost blinding me, suffocating me, strangling me. Both of them. Gone. I threw my head back and let out a totally inhuman roar.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY THEM?! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU! WHY DO YOU TAKE PEOPLE AWAY FROM MEEEE?!"_ My throat was raw and I hiccuped from crying so much. "I am exceedingly sorry for your loss, Mikayla." Jellal said smugly. I glared at him. He did this. I understood Loke's pure hatred for him. Jellal was a killer- no- Jellal was a _murderer. _He_ murdered _Loke and Senki. And for what? Nothing at all. I slowly stood, head down and not looking at anyone. "You are a bad man, Jellal." I murmured. "You kill innocent people and the people that love them. I cannot forgive this."

"Well excuse me for helping a friend." Jellal scoffed. I looked up at him, so angry and filled with grief. "You killed them!" I yelled. I used my mind to raise him up. He looked shocked as he rose higher and higher into the sky. "You are a cold hearted killer! I can't let you live!"

"Mikayla, stop!" Levy orderd. I didn't hear her. I threw Jellal dow hard on the rocky ground. I dashed and landed on top of him. I had only one thing on my mind. _Kill this son of a bitch. Kill him. Make it slow and painful._ "Mikayla, no!" I pulled out a pocket knife Loke had given me. "Just in case." He'd told me. I rasied my arm, enjoying the look of pure horror on Jellal's face. I brought the knife down.

On myself.

"Mikayla!" Levy cried. I looked down at Jellal, my vision growing fuzzy. I felt weak. "W-what did you do...?"

I leaned down and whispered. "I didn't stoop down to your level, Jellal. That's what." I got off of him and he ran off as fast as he could. I fell back and Levy caught me. "Why did you do this?" She yelled at me her eyes filled with tears. "I want to be with them..." I told her forcefully. "I'm getting you guys back to Fairy Tail, now! Stay with me..." I didn't hear her. I just saw my life flashing before my eyes, like they always said it would when you die. It was beautiful. Death really was a beautiful thing. _I'll be there soon, sweetie. I promise..._

* * *

**Uwaaaahhhh! I'm am near tears after this. I hate writing chapters that make me cry as well. *Wipes tear away* Yeesh, anyways, thank you so much for reading! Questions!**

**1.) Which guy from Fairy Tail boy would you rather go out with? **

**2.) What magic would you want to have?**

**Please review! *Goes back to sobbing***


	14. That's When I'll Stop Loving You

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! This means a lot! Please enjoy! ^^ This chapter re-enacts one of my favorite scenes of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I expected to be floating through the clouds, floating with Loke and being happy, but instead, I was floating over a dark, gloomy, rainy day. A large group of people crowded around a headstone. A closer look told me that the group was the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone looked so depressed, crying and holding their heads down. Who's tomb was this? Levy, in a black dress walked up to the coffin and placed some roses by it. Her face was the picture of grief, tears staining her eyes. "She was such a great friend. I'm gonna miss her so much." She covered her face and began to sob. I floated down to the ground. No one seemed to notice that I was there.

Everyone there was shedding tears: Gray, Natsu, Cana, even Elfman. I had to find out who was making everyone cry so much. I turned to look at the headstone and gasped.

_In Memory of Mikayla Kano_

_An amazing friend and loving wife._

this? Wendy ran to my coffin and weeped. "Mika-Chan is dead! She was like a mother to me! Now she's gone, forever!" I held back the tears forming in my eyes and tried to reach out for her. My hand went right through her back and I jumped back in surprise. Mirajane came behind her and held her. Reedus Jonah came out with a canvas. It was a picture of me, smiling blissfully at everyone. "She was a beautiful model." He said mournfully.

"Stop this! This is a big joke!" Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Loke came charging at the tomb. He opened it and looked at my face. "Come on! Wake up and tell them this is a game!" Erza came behind him and tried to pull him away. "Please, Loke! She's gone! You need to understand!"

"No! I'll never accept it! She's my fiancee! We promised that we'd be together forever!" He then fell to his knees, seeming to give up. He beat the ground mercilessly. "Stop! Please!" I pleaded. This was too much. I looked around at everyone, crying. "Don't cry for me! I don't want this! Please stop crying!"

* * *

"I don't know if you can hear me or not," A muffled voice said to me. "But you need to wake up. I don't want to spend the rest of eternity wondering what could have been," I felt someone caress my face and kiss my eyelids softly. "I love you Mikayla." I knew that voice. I forced my eyes open. My love. Loke was looking down at me, relieved. He kissed my lips passionately and held me tightly against him. "I never want this to happen again. Don't ever leave me."

I turned me face to him and grinned. "Don't bet on it." I kissed him hard and pulled him into bed with me, never wanting this to end. Ever.

I woke up tangled in Loke's strong arms the next morning.

* * *

When winter comes in summer  
When theres no more forever  
Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
But you've gotta believe me  
I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you yeah

As long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is, nothing will change this (ahh..)  
There'll be no time you won't find me there (find me there)  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever (yeah)  
When lies become the truth (ohhhh)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you

And when this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
Til then I'm gonna to be by your side  
Gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life

Ohh..baby..

Well you know then baby  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop lovin'

That's when I'll stop loving you

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth (truth... yeah)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you (ohh..)

When winter comes in summer (yeah)  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I'll stop loving (well you know then baby)  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop babe  
I'll stop babe  
Loving you

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! A few more chapters until the end! Please review! ^^**


	15. I Thee Wed

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 15! I hope you enjoy! Big surprises on the way!**

* * *

_Weeks Later..._

I paced my room endlessly, waiting for Levy, Mirajane, and Wendy to get here. I had big news for them, and they still weren't here. Ugh! Finally, the door creaked open and Levy peeked her head in. "Mikayla? You there?" She asked. I hurried the girls in. "Thanks God you guys could make it." I said. "What's the matter?" Miarajane asked, concerned. I shook my head and sat in my chair. "It's not that anything's wrong. I just have something you guys should know." The girls looked at each other, shrugging. "What is it?" Wendy asked. I took a deep breath and told them, talking as fast as I could.

They looked at me with shocked looks on thier faces. Then their shock turned to glee. "Oh, my gosh, is it true?" Wendy shrieked, hugging me tight. I nodded. "I haven't told Loke yet. I wanted you guys to be the first to know! I'm so happy." Levy took my hands in hers. "Trust us, Mikayla. We'll be there for you." I smiled, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Thank you so much. Thank you so much for being by my side all this time." Mirajane and Wendy hugged me. "It's been a pleasure, Mikayla."

"I'm gonna tell him at our wedding next week." I told them proudly. "I need to tell him the great news." The girls grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yes, you should! I wanna see his face when you tell him!" Wendy giggled.

* * *

_Here we go, just like before. Except no interuptions._ I brushed my hair and tied it up in a bun. I straightened out my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I was good. Mirajane came in my room, grinning. "Mikayla, there's someone here to see you." I frowned. Who could it be? She lead me out of my room and out the house. We walked to the guild hall. "Who's here to see me?" I asked. Mirajane looked excited. "You can come out now, Mr. Kano!" She called out. I gasped. Did she say...

Sure enough, a man came out wearing a suit and tie. His salt and pepper hair slicked back. His bright green eyes shone when he saw me, his smile lines appearing. "Mikayla." He said, outstretching his arms. "Daddy." I cried and ran into his arms. He held me in the way that was so familiar to me. My father had come to see my wedding. "You didn't think I'd miss the chabce to walk my daughter to the altar, did you?" I shook my head and laughed. This was the best day of my life. I would marry the love of my life, and my father was there to see it all. He held out his arm and I took it. "Let's do this." He said, kissing my head.

* * *

"And once again, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and his wife. You may now-"

I held up my hand, interrupting Makarov. Loke looked at me confused. "I have somethig to say." I said. I turned to Loke. "You know how you told me how you considered my life a Fairy Tale?" Loke nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I said you were the lost princess who needed to find where she belonged in the world. You said I was the handsome prince on a white stallion who would sweep you off your feet..."

"Mirajane, Levy and Wendy were the Fairy Godmothers to make everything happen and help me." I said.

"There was trouble, danger, and romance, and a hint of comedy. To make it all perfect." Loke finished. He grinned blissfully, then came back. "Why do you mention it?" I smiled and gave a sideways glance to Levy, Mirajane, and Wendy. They each gave me a thumbs up and giggled. I turned back to Loke and took in a deep breath. "I have a surprise for you. I found out something last week. Someting that I think You'll like." Loke looked at me, then at my father. My father shrugged. I wanted him to find out my good news along with Loke. Finally, I mustered up my courage and let it out.

"I'm pregnant, Loke." His reaction was priceless. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open. "Wha- wha- wha..."He stammered. I laughed and hugged him tight. "I'm pregnant, Sweetie. I'm gonna have a baby." Finally, Loke's shocked face turned to one of pure joy. He picked me up and spun me around. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a father!" He put me down and turned to my dad. "You're gonna be a grandfather!" He embraced my father, which surprised him. I giggled. Loke seemed to calm down and went back to me. "This is amazing." He said. I looked to Makarov. "You can finish now." Makarov smiled brightly and finished. "You may now kiss your bride." Loke swept me up in his arms and kissed me happily. Everyone applauded for us. The girls cheered. Loke parted from me and held me tight. "I love you, honey." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I love you too."

"I wanna dance with Mikayla!" My father said to me. He slapped Loke's back, like the proud father he was. "My boy, you take care of my daughter, you hear?" Loke grinned. "I'll always protect her, sir." I smiled as tears came to my eyes. I had to be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Yay! They finally get married! I am so happy! And Mikayla is gonna have a baby?! *Sighs* I am a freakin' genius...Please review!**


	16. A new beginning

**Hello again, evreyone! ^^ Welcome to the final chapter of My Own Fairy Tail 3! I hope you enjoy it! SPOILER ALERT! THEY ALL DIE!**

**I'm just toying with you guys' emotions. Did I get ya? No?... That's embarrasing...**

* * *

Leona snuggled into her covers and grinned at me. "I loved that story, Mama." She said, her bright blue eyes shining, just like her father's. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you did. I've always wanted to tell you about me and your father. He promised he would stay with me all the time."

"He kept that promise, didn't he, Mama?" Leona asked. I giggled and nodded. "Yeah. He definately kept his promise the entire time." Leona looked over my shoulder and smiled. "What?" I asked. I turned and Loke was standing in the doorway, a smug look on his face. I smiled at him. "How long have you been there?" I asked him as I tucked Leona into bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart." I said. I shut her door and turned to Loke. "Here long along for me to hear that wonderful story about me." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "You are _so_ full of yourself." I said, laughing. He held my hand and kissed it. "You know I'd never break our promise. I love you so much." He brought me close to him and held me tight. "Hey, Sweetie?" I said. He looked down at me. "What's up, beautiful?" I grinned. "If we were to have a son, what would you want to name him?"Loke frowned a bit but said, "Leon. Why, what's going on?" He asked. I giggled. "Well, I think we might get that chance." I said. Loke looked at me with confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna have another baby, honey." I said. "We're gonna have a real family."

How far are you, how close am I  
I know your words are true and I don't feel them inside  
Still I believe you'll never leave  
So where are you now

You're all I have, You're all I know  
Your breath is breathing in my soul  
Still I am gasping, aching, asking  
Where are you now

[Chorus]  
Cause I just wanna be with You  
I just want this waiting to be over  
I just want to be with You  
And it helps to know the Day is getting closer

Every minute takes an hour  
Every inch feels like a mile  
Til I won't have to imagine  
And I finally get to see You smile

My journey's here, but my heart is There  
So I dream and wait, and keep the faith, while You prepare  
Our destiny, til You come back for me  
Oh, please make it soon!

[Chorus]

Every minute takes an hour  
Every inch feels like a mile  
Til I won't have to imagine  
And I finally get to see You smile

[Chorus: x2]

Every minute takes an hour  
Every inch feel like a mile  
Til I won't have to imagine  
And I finally get to see You

Every minute takes an hour  
Every inch feel like a mile  
Til I won't have to imagine  
And I finally get to see You smile

* * *

**And with that, we end the trilogy of Mikayla and Loke...**

**OR DOES IT? See, I was considering, since I like you guys so much, I could do one more Fairy Tail story with Mikayla and Loke. If you want, of course.**


End file.
